Time is Relative
by DenimandPearls
Summary: The gang gets transported back in time and come in contact with a very different ANgelus ( not a dark fic) BA ConnorDawn XW mor:)
1. Author notes : important info

Time is Relative

Summary: The gang gets transported back in time and comes in contact with a very different Angelus. hmmmm wonder what hes like ? ;)

Rating: PG-13 might be R for later chapters

Cast B/A W/X D/C Wesley, Fred, Gunn not in a weird way, and a few surpises

Disclaimer: Threyre not mine sigh I wish but no they belong to Joss, all hail the evil twisted B/A separating mastermind!!! Also, thanks 2 Katy, Ashley for constantly reading my updates & dealing with my read this read this attitude. Thanks 2 Larissa for the latin. I couldn't have done this without u guys!!

AN: Assume Dawn & Connor go 2 college together & are a couple. Will is no longer gay & Xander is starting to "wake up and smell the hottie". B/A don't know that D/C are dateing & the love triangle thing between Gunn, Fred, & Wesley is still goin on, but in the strictest since G/F are a couple. Thus, Giles remains our constant single, or does he? (evil smirk) Oh, & just so u know Cordy's in New York ( no one knows why), Lorne's opening a new club in L.A. & Anya's no longer in the picture. Spike, ah Spike, he's off doing some serious globe trotting. The time lines from the 2 showa are way wacked. Sorry. Deal. My story. All u Spuffy fans out there, sorry im strictly Bangel.

Feedback: Please, I crave it! Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz !!!! It makes my day!!!!!

AN2: thanks 2 goddes39 for reviewing I'm working on a new fluffy little ficlet thing 


	2. Dawn and Connor: Vacation

Chapter One 

Connor looked at his now girlfriend of five months from his chair in her dorm room. It was still hard to believe how lucky he was. He was dealing with his new memories, he had a great girlfriend, he was even going to spend this four-day holiday with his dad in L.A. Sure he was going to miss Dawn & he had invited her to go with him, but she had already promised her sister- what _was_ her name- that she would go up to San Antonio to spend time with her. He smiled as he looked own at the three suitcases she had already packed, she was currently pulling clothes out of the closet for her fourth suitcase.

"You don't exactly pack light, huh?"

She looked up at him then back down at her suitcases, then looking back up at him she asked, "What? Too much?"

"No, no, not if your going for a month or so", he smirked.

"Ha Ha great very funny. Guess what smart ass. Now you get to help carry it all down to my car," Dawn shot back good-naturedly.

"Dawn, hon you can't be serious. You live on the fourth floor," Connor retorted. With his strength he doubted he would even break a sweat.

Knowing he couldn't resist it Dawn looked at him and pouting, she slowly walked up to him and put her arms around his waist resting her head on his shoulder. She felt his arms come up around her, holding her close to him. God she was gonna miss him. He was amazing, sweet, nice and caring with a dangerous side, he was unbelievably sexy. When he held her like he was she could just loose herself with him. Exactly like she was doing now. When she was around him she felt so safe and protected. There was something strong and powerful about him. She knew he was keeping something from her, but then she was doing the same thing. It's not like she could tell him that her sister was the slayer! That demons and vampires were real. He was one of the best things in her life, she didn't want him to freak and leave. Lord knew most people would. It was a normal reaction to anyone who wasn't the slayers baby sis, but when she was with him it didn't matter. It all just sort of faded away and all she could felt was love. Love. " I love you Connor," she thought,

" I love you."

She felt his body stiffen all over and could feel him looking at her. OHMYGOD! OHMYGOD did she just say that out loud OH- OHMYGOD! They hadn't said that to each other yet. I mean sure, they'd had s physical relationship and somewhere deep down she'd known she loved him, but-

"Dawn?"

O.K. deep breath girl, just breathe.

"I love you too."

Dawn took a deep breath and lifted her head to meet his gaze.

"Really?"

Their faces were inches apart. So close she could feel his breath on her face.

"Yeah." He said it with so much conviction in his voice her head spun. Then he kissed her and everything melted away. All she knew was Connor, the way he tasted, the way he felt. Nothing else mattered. Then slowly, reluctantly they pulled away from each other.

" You've got a plane to catch Conn."

Connor ran a frustrated hand through his hair. All this sexual frustration was not good for him.

" Yeah."

Connor walked over and grabbed three of Dawns suitcases from the floor without tensing a muscle. He headed for the door looking back just in time to catch Dawn watching him, Amusement in her eyes.

AN: More chapters coming soon I promise!! Srry it's taking me so long but I've had finals but X-Mas break is coming up soon so I should be able to get more chapters out faster. Bear with me people im working on it!!

Thanks to:

Goddess39—im in the middle of writing another short fluffy piece no worries it'll be up soon!!!

Kaytok--------srry it took so long ive got finals (uhh I shudder in disgust) but I should be getting more chaps up soon!!

Gengen07----- there will definitely be X/W but if you've got some suggestions for them send them to me I love the couple but some times they're hard to write bout lol suggestions always welcome!!

Carol2004---- its definitely Angel (life as I now know it) and I'm working on a sequel. (hey let me know if u see this ) its gonna be very cute and may I say wow! They have a big family (evil smirk) you'll just have to wait and see

BunnyKat—Spike will definitely not die while im not a huge Spuffy fan some of their stuff is cut. Spikes just of doin what he does best –globe trottin and partying (hes livin it up!!)


	3. Thoughts and plane rides

Chapter 2: Reflections and thoughts 

( Connors on the plane to L.A.)

It took all of ten minutes for them to get everything loaded into Dawns car. Then she'd driven him to the airport singing along to some happy girlie song on the radio. He couldn't remember which one, he'd been to busy thinking about what had happened back at Dawns. She'd told him she loved him and he's said it back. His new memories, the ones his Dad had given him so that he could have a normal life, told him that "I love you" was something to say to someone you cared about. It was used so often and thrown about so casually that it had lost some of its meaning. His old memories, his real ones, told him that love was deep. The emotion was so strong that it could even the strongest man to his knees. Like his father, Connor knew that his Dad had loved only a few women in his extremely long life. Had his Dad loved his Mom? No, Angelus had loved his Mom. The demon that had terrorized the world over a hundred years had loved his Mom. His parents had shared a sick and twisted kind of love. They had been each others obsession, and after his Dad had been given back his soul Angel had remained Darlas obsession. The other of his fathers loves had been Cordelia. The women connor took from him. Angel had loved her in a simple way, like he was trying to get back a piece of his heart by distracting himself with someone who was completely different from her. Connor didn't even know the womans name, but he knew his father loved her more than life itself, he still did. That had been a true love, a deep love. They were meant for each other, soulmates that were destined to be together, yin and yang. Like him and Dawn…...Oh yeah, he loved her. He was in deep with no way out, not that he wanted one. Dawn with her straight brunette hair, perfect body and beautiful smile. He especially loved her eyes, they were bright and expressive, you could see her emotions in her eyes even the ones she tried to hide. There was also something sad in those eyes, a pain he couldn't identify or stop. Those eyes, they were shadowed with sorrow and pain a haunted look to them. He didn't know what had caused her so much pain. The only thing Connor knew was that every time he thought about it he had the strongest urge to do some serious physical damage to the Bastards that put it there.

" Excuse me sir," Connor looked up to see the short red haired flight attendant that had been throwing herself at him the entire four hour flight to L.A.

" The captain has put on the safety belt sign for our descent to L.A."

"Oh yeah……sorry."

Connor fastened his seat belt completely ignoring the flight attendant and looked out his window as the city of angels came into view.

AN: Please review so that I know if people are reading this or not. Its Christmas break and my goal is a chapter a day…so here's hopping. Also hugs to all of u who have been reviewing yay!! Suggestions and comments always welcome and really help.


	4. Reunion of The Scooby Gang

FEEEDBAACK PLEEAAASE!!!!!!!!!!

(Same disclaimer in prolog)

Chapter 3: The Scooby gang 

They'd all agreed to meet at Xanders house for this little reunion of the Scooby Gang. Xander had moved to San Antonio about six months earlier. God only knows why, but this was a central location for everyone. Dawn pulled up to the sign that said valet parking and popped the trunk. She handed the valet her keys and a five-dollar bill. He thanked her as she walked over to the carts had bags had been put on. As she walked into the building Dawn marveled at how much Xanders life had changed. Walking over to the elevators through the marbled lobby all she could think was that the watchers council paid extremely well. Xander had become a watcher shortly after Sunny-hell had become a crater. The news had said it was an earthquake. Earthquake my ASS! Anyways with all the income from the watchers council Xander now had an extremely big apartment on the river walk. A bell dinged overhead and the elevator doors opened. Dawn stepped out pulling her luggage behind her. She then turned left and headed for apartment 212. Huh, 212, same number as my dorm room. Dorm room …….. Connor. Connor was probably in L.A. right now. Wow, she really missed him. She knew she couldn't go much longer without talking to him. O.K. here we go, she knocked on the, nothing. She waited a few seconds and then knocked again, still nothing. As the worry set in so did the memories, memories of all the things that go bump in the night. As she fought the urge to over react she reached down to see if the door was un-locked. She twisted the knob and then gave a little push, the door swung quickly silently in. She stepped inside pulling her stuff with her as she shut the door.

"Xander," Dawn called out in a hushed voice, " Buffy? Will? Anybody home?"

As she walked further into Xanders apartment she could her voices coming from the veranda that overlooked the river walk. On silent feet she quietly walked over to the sliding glass doors that led to the veranda.

"------- telling you guys Xena could kick Supermans ass any day!"

" Why? 'Cause she wears skimpy medal armor? Pah---lease! Besides she's just soldier chick. Supermans got all those special powers."

" I don't know Buff. Xand's got a point. Superman has a serious weakness while Xena has equal weaknesses all around. However it's so completely obvious that Batman is better than both of them."

The argument grew into a blur of words and voices. Continually getting louder and louder until a ticked off retired British librarian/watcher sat down his tea and practically yelled, " Could you three act your age!!"

Everyone collectively jumped as Dawn put her two cents in. "I don't know Giles sounds like a pretty important conversation to me."

AN: o.k. this chapter was originally longer but a decided to break it into a two parter because its like 5:30 in the morning and my brains not really working. Shout out to all that reviewed it puts a smile on my face every time plz continue (best buffy pout)!!!! So hope you like part 2 will be up soon!!!!


	5. Reunions and meetings

Feed back: please please I crave it its what I need to survive!!!

Chapter 4: reunions

The looks on every ones faces were enough to make her hysterical. Then after a moments pause every one was on her like ugly on an Osbourne (AN: I mean no offense to people who like the show ). Buffy was out of her chair in an instance hugging Dawn so close she wondered if she'd ever be able to breath again. She was followed closely by Willow who joined in on the hug, Xander was next and wrapped all three girls in an extreme bear hug. As soon as Dawn could manage it she disentangled herself from Buffy, Will, and Xand to walk over to Giles. Being the Brit that he was Giles usually steered clear of hugs and things like that (AN I don't know if British people like to hug or not I saw this in a movie What a Girl Wants with Amanda Bynes and thought it worked). So to be respectful of him Dawn….took a running jump and launched herself into his arms.

"I missed you too Giles."

"Yes …Well…You were greatly missed."

She loved it when he got all embaressed, his face got all red and he was stuttering and cleaning his glasses. A classic Giles move.

"So Dawnie how's college?"

" Yeah, the Buffster tells us you've got a boyfriend. Am I gonna have to do some ass kicking?"

Willow rolled her eyes giving Xander a little nudge in the ribs.

"Ow WILL!"

" Xander leave her alone. I'm sure he's a really nice boy."

"You never let me have any fun", Xander pouted as Buffy and Dawn shared a look. Willow and Xander continued their banter as the original Scooby Gang headed in for a night of friendship and fun.

"It is time!"

" Yes brother, all of the signs point to now. We will set time in motion."

The hooded figures circled the alter. Five figures, one at each point of the pentagram. Together they chanted:

"Postatem obscuri Nesteris Necesitis!"

"Postatem obscuri Nesteris Necesitis!"

"Postatem obscuri Nesteris Necesitis!"

The candels around them flamed and then went out. In the suffocating darkess one steady voice spoke alone.

"It is Done."

AN: duh duh dun…what happened I don't know wait and find out. Feed back makes me post faster!!!! I probably wont post 2mmorrow 12/25 'cause u know Christmas ill be up at my grandparents but im still gonna try. If I can wrestle the comp away from my cousin I will post. Lol ..work with me im tryin. Also the latin (from my friend Larissa means of the darkness or embrace the darkness or something like that)


	6. WTF

Hehehehehehe here we go 2 in 1 day!

Chapter 5: WTF

" So how do you like L.A?'

Connor was loving getting to know his dad, he was amazing, His friends too. Connor was in his dads office with Gunn, Fred and Welsley. It was cool, the question had come from Fred and Connor was about to answer when the room was suddenly filled with a bright purple light. The deafening sound of an unearthly high pitched scream. The only thing Connor could here above it was his dads voice, " What the Hell!!!!" Connor could see every ones panicked faces. Wesley was frantickly looking around him, Gunn had puched Fred behing him and had fallen into the same fighting both Connor and Angel were already in. Every one was waiting for whatever threat was coming. Connor felt something grab his body and pull him, the purple light brightened and Connor couldn't see two inches in front of him. His body was spinning around the room. Something hit his head so hard that the corners of Connors eyes dimmed and the last thing he saw before he blacked out was Dawn and that gorgeous smile.

What the Fuck is going on here1 That scream, that scream could fucking break glass. Also, what is up with this Fog! I'm never going to get my security deposite back on this place. All these thoughts chased themselves around in Xanders head. The wind was so strong it was practically knocking him down. He squinted his eyes tryin to see how threst of the gang were doing. He could make out Giles who seemed to be holding someone—Dawn. He looked to his left and could barely make out Buffy, Definatly in a fighting stance. Will, where was will?! He craned his neck further to the left trying to focus his vision. He couldn't see anything, he looked to the right. Scanning the fog trying to find Willow. Dammit where was she!! There was a blob of something by his coffe table, definatly a Willow shape. The wind pushing against his body Xander tensed his muscles and used every thing he had in him to get to Willow. He kneeled down next to her and cradled her against him, shielding her from the wind. Wow she feels really great against me, soft skin, kissable lips…wait Harris snap out of it we got bigger problems. The wind grabbed him and started to pull hard, everyting was spinning. The light brightened then everything went black.

AN so what do ya think ? u like ? Review and let me know or email me . Plz review . Also I added more romantic W/X in here for all u shippers out there enjoy!!


	7. HWere the Hell Are We

Feed back: plz its what I crave I really ant t know if u guys like this or not 

AN: Hope ya'll all had a merry Christmas or Hanukkah (hope that's how u spell it) or Kwanzaa or whatever else u celebrate!!!! I did I got the new Evanescence cd & a bunch of other cool stuff like the Vin Dielsel (DROOL) movie xXx!!! K here we go!!!

Oh God, wow, that hurts. Moments later her slayer senses returned. Her balance was back and her vision was perfect. She could feel the soft give of the grass beneath her; smell the almost overpowering scent of wildflowers. The sound of chirping birds and the always-familiar sound of Xander snoring. OH my God!! The fog, Xanders apartment! Buffy quickly scanned the area. They were on a grassy hill, Dawn was stirring to her left and Giles was sitting up rubbing his head. To her right were Willow and Xander. WAIT, was Willow on to of Xander, straddling him?! Xander and Willow looked pretty couply over there. O.K. maybe they have a concussion. Buffy got up and walked over to her sister sitting down so that she could check Dawn over and make sure she was O.K. A few minutes later everyone was gathered around each other trying to figure out what happened. The tension and silence were so thick you could have cut it with a knife. Xander as always the first to break, " Hey Giles?" he asked calmly.

" Yes Xander what is it?"

"WHERE the HELL ARE WE!!??" he yelled.

AN: short I know but im currently experiencing writers block and m having to put the chapters out 1 by 1 instead of combining them into longer chapters. I'm not sure how the gangs should run into each other all suggestions welcomed and appreciated. Just in case ur wondering I've got four or five more chapters already written so yay!!!


	8. Castle Trent

AN: hey guys srry its been so long I was kinda depressed but hey its all good now and a bring u more BA WX DC and love triangly BTVS ATV goodness!!

Enjoy

Thanks 2 all who review and reviewed it keeps me goin lol!!

Chapter 7: What u were like at my age

"From what I've been able to gather it seems we're outside a small village, and judging from the castle you see just beyond the horizon," everyone looked at the castle," I'd say we're in Ireland."

"Ireland!" Gunn shouted," how did we end up in Ireland!?"

" Well yes you see I've been wondering the same thing actually, but here's the really interesting part. The Castle is called Castle Trent. It was destroyed nearly 200 years ago."

"What are you tryin to say Wes?" Fred asked softly from her refuge in Gunns arms.

Angel who had been quiet decided to speak up, "He's sayin thatit's no longer the year 2005. We've been taken to the year 1756. The year I was 19, before I was changed." Angel let out a heavy sigh, " We're right outside my hometown."

Everyone sat there in stunned silence. Finally Connor looked up at his Dad.

" So…. I get to see what you were like at my age huh?"

" Well I guess…"

" Sweet!!!"


	9. Of the past and sore thumbs

AN: O.K I know the last one was short but its 9:13 at night and I'm gonna try to finish typing everyting I have written for this so far YAY which Is exactly 3 or 4 more chappies. Whew I never realized how hard this is…all u authors out there u've got nothing but my respect and love lol please review.

Chapter 8: Have u ever ?

" I hate to break this to you Giles, but if your right and this is 1756 we're gonna stick out like sore thumbs---"

" Do they really stick out?" Willow asked.

" Wha huh? Whatcha talking bout Will?"

" Sore thumbs. I mean really Dawn. Have you ever seen a thumb and gone _WoW that baby is sore!!_ Have you?

Dawn sat there for a minute contemplating the question.

" Well, I guess not ---"

"Children please," Giles interrupted, " It does not matter if we stick out or not. From my deduction, the purple fog and then us being back in time. I'd say we are back in time, yes, but in a parellel universe. Nothing we do here is going to change out world. We need to go into town to get a better bearing on our current predicament."

Xander looked at him with those blank puppy dog eyes before saying, "O.K. Giles, This time in English."

Giles sighed one of those long weary sighs and said, " We are going into to town so that we can – now try to keep up- get a better understanding of where we are and how to get back."

Dawn, Buffy, Xander, and Willow each "OOOOOOD" at the same time.

"Alright then," Willow said, " lets go."

AN: woooohoooo already 2 pages typed!


	10. WHos THat?

: So what da ya think so far u likin it??!!

Chapter 9: Into town

The Scooby gang had been walkin along in companiable silence for about 20 minutes looking at the beauty surrounding them. Willow looked at Buffy, she was all tense. "Buffy?"

"Huh?" Buffy turned to look at Will and at her worried gaze added, " its nothing Will just .. sort of a feeling of…familiarity."

"Yeah, O.K , whatever," Dawn interrupted them, " look."

They were on the top of a hill looking down at the most charming town. There weren't that meaning people around so that meant they could look around without causing a lot of trouble.

"Hey guys," Xander said, " Does anyone else feel like we just stepped into a history book?"

"Be that as it may Xander. We need to look around."

" Look around at what Giles?" Willow asked.

" Yeah Giles, this place is smaller than Sunnydale. You know if Sunnydale was still Sunnydale." Dawn remarked.

" I don't think we really need to argue this Dawn."

"Giles is right," the slayer looked at her watcher and sighed, " O.K. people assholes and elbows, lets move it." They walked a few meters when the slayer suddenly froze. Eyes locking with the last person she expected to see here. _Angel._

MEANWHILE

"So why are we going into town Dad?"

"We need to see what's going on. If I can pinpoint the exact date it may tell us why we're here." Angel stopped suddenly, his face a mask of guilt and pain.

"Angel, man, you o.k.." It was almost as if he didn't know they were there. He was lost in the past. In what the Demon had done in his name and face. The faces of his family flashed before his eyes. His family, would he get to see them again?"

"Dad?" Connor put his hand on his fathers shoulder bringing him out of his reverie. Angel looked at Connor and gave him a smile.

"Sorry the past just caught up with me a little."

Father and son shared a look of complete understanding. Forgivness passed between them and with it came a peace with there relationship. The hurt and pain fanished as if it were never there, and and unspoken agreement to move forward as father and son-family- passed between them.

"You guys," Fred interrupted," Who's that….they're wearin clothes like ours?"

_BUFFY?!_

Preview::::

Buffy and Angel stared at each other for what seemed like eternity. Neither one really believing the other was there.

"Buffy?" Wesley broke in," What are you lot doing here?"

AN: O.K. that all I have written I would desperately appreciate all suggestions and advice. Also let me now if u like it if I don't have any interest from ppl in the story I'll call it a loss and try something else let me know lol

AN: if u want email me 


End file.
